New and Old Friends
by ifyouloveme2
Summary: What do you get when you have Sasuke on mission back to Konoha for Orochimaru, A team of crazed phycos and a girl who doesn't say Orochimaru's name right, and Naruto and Sasuke teaming up on her? One heck of a story! No pairings yet...
1. Prolouge and Charecter Stats

**Disclaimer: Check back next week... **

**Things you need to know: This all takes place after the time change. It's based on the anime. I can't translate to Japanese very good so it's all in English, sorry people. Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Lee, and Gai would be back.**

* * *

Character discription: 

**Nobuko:**

Name meaning - Faithful child

Age - 14

Eyes - bright blue

Hair - Sunny blonde, short and practical it is tied in to low pony tails, shoulder length

Clothing - Orange tanktop with black shorts (looks like Sasuke's with different coloring). Kunai bag around thigh. Grey fur legging things. (starts at knee and ends in a bell bottom shape) Everywhere flesh should have been shown mesh covered it.

((She looks alot like Naruto...or so she is supposed to...))

Weapons - Kunai, A , Ninjutsu and Taijutsu (this isn't techniclly a weapon but i put it here anyway) A small cat that, when threatend, can turn into a giant panther.

Backround - Born in Konoha her parents, after having a fight with the rest of the clan, fled to the Village Hidden in the Rain. Being from fire country she can use fire techniques and at the same time being raised in the Hidden Rain village she can use wate jutsus, too. She is kind but has a slight obsession with bombs, fireworks, ect. She is mostly solitaire for reasons that will be revealed later! Contrary to her name she is faithful to almost no one except Hitomi.

**Hitomi:**

Name meaning - Pupil (of the eye) usually given to girls with pretty eyes.

Age - 14

Eyes - Her eyes are a shiny purple and extremely pretty to look at.

Hair - her hair reaches her mid-back, black as sumi ink (pure black ink), has a natural shine.

Clothing - Thin white tank that shows her belly button with red symbol for demon on back, tiny (and I mean tiny) red skirt with slits on the side allowing movement, mesh-and-white cloth leggings that reached her knee.

Weapon - Small knife, genjutsu, a great healer too

Backround - Born in the Village of the Rain she is one of the prettiest ninja girls out there, sometimes silly she is Nobuko's only friend, She loves to be a rebel but hates all goths and emos. Rude at times she is the rebellious heir to the Suiji clan, but she really just isn't into that.

**Takeo:**

Name meaning - Warrior

Age - 15

Eyes - Blackish grey

Hair - a dull bronze-orange

Clothing - White tee-shirt and light grey shorts, he wears sandals and his forehead protecter resides around waist like a belt (slightly cheesy don't you think?)

Weapon - He uses genjutsu and taijutsu only

Backround - He was the Raikage's eldest grandson until he died. The new Raikage doesn't like him at all and therefore Takeo has taken to playing pranks on him. He doesn't pretend to be cool he just likes to be 'himself', even when 'himself' is fighting with his sensei. Has a major crush on Hitomi, but a crush is called a crush because you get crushed, but he doesn't let that keep him down.

**Yuu Sensei (Yuu):**

Name meaning - Superior

Age - 24 (Young but w/e)

Eyes - Carmel brown

Hair - White

Clothing - Black pants (like Kakashi's) A jounin vest over a white shirt, boots, and his kunai pack resides on his arm (imagine that)

Backround - Yuu he is Takeo's older cousin and sensei. Aspires to become Raikage one day, but he is content on being a jounin too. He was once a friend of Tsunade's. Likes to mess with his little cousin.

* * *

**At Orochimaru's Place...or whatever.**

"Sasuke" Orochimaru's voice slithered out of the darkness.

"What do you want?" Sasuke was bored.

"I have a...mission for you." Orochimaru looked a Sasuke's face; it remained impassive. "It is in Konoha." Still Sasuke did not move. "You will be going alone." Sasuke didn't move, but his mind was racing. _In Konoha? _Orochimaru hadn't let Sasuke anywhere near Konoha just in case Sasuke decided to...leave. _Alone? _Orchimaru hadn't ever given him a mission without a team. Much less let him go to Konoha alone. But why should he care? It wasn't like he wanted to go back...

"So what do I do?" Sasuke asked. He was just itching to get out of this gay outfit.

"You will be killing a girl who stole a special scroll with all sorts of secret information on it." Sasuke's shock was obvious. This time he showed such emotion Orochimaru inwardly rolled his eyes.

"AND SHE GOT AWAY?!" Orochimaru sighed.

"Yes, she got away." Sasuke started guffawing. This was hilarious.

"SILENCE! Your job is to kill the girl and get back the scroll, got it?"

"Sure, whatever you say..." Sasuke replied, still laughing.

* * *

**In Konoha.**

"Naruto, STOP YOUR DAMN LAUGHING!!" Tsunade roared above Naruto's cackling. "That wasn't funny! And I have a serious mission for you Naruto! You need to apprehend a girl! The Scroll of Sealing is at stake here!" Naruto stopped laughing.

"Eh, Scroll of Sealing?" Naruto asked. "Didn't they lock that up after I stole it?" Tsunade looked furious. She obviously hadn't heard about _that _mis-adventure.

"No! Apperentaly not, eh?! 'Cause I found it in the same damn place it was when I was last here!!" Tsunade was completely out of control.

"Oi! Oi! Sorry. Jeez. I'll go take care of the damn girl..."

* * *

**Yup, so that was my short, suckish prolouge/character definitions.**

**Clicky the 'review' button...or else.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nope...still none.**

**Homework, homework, homework...need I say more?**

* * *

Nobuko hopped from branch to branch. She had always had to concentrate hard on where she was going. How did everyone do it so easily?! It was so easy to fall off branches...She shook her head. No time to think about that now. She had to get home. Back to the Rain Village. Suddenly she was at the gates to a large city. It was to large to be just any normal city either. This was a 'Hidden' Village. _Oh Damn! I'll be mistaken for a enemy attacker!_ She suddenly turned and ran back into the woods. 

She turned. No one had followed her, but ninjas could always hide themselves. But the problem was, she couldn't figure out where she was! She needed to get home but she was lost. Heading a direction she hoped was toward home she jumped off again. A flash of orange appeared out of the corner of her eye. _Damn. I was being followed... _

Whipping around, Nobuko threw a shuriken. She purposfully missed, but a boy around her age lost his balance. Catching himself on the undeside of the tree, he stood upside down by holding his chakra in his feet. Grinning he said, "Not a great ninja are you? I've been following you for a while."

Nobuko pouted and said "Tough words for somone who just fell out of a tree!" But Naruto wasn't listening, he had forgot to concentrate on his chakra and was falling... Nobuko took this as her time to leave. Jumping ahead another boy dropped down in front of her. Doing some hand signs vines wrapped around her entire body. "Oh damn" she muttered.

He looked at her. _She looks a hell lot like Naruto... _"Perfect" She muttered. "Another damn ninja here to stop me from whatever the hell I was doing..." Sasuke looked at her as if she were crazy. "But before you finish me off or whatever can you PLEASE tell me where I am?" Sasuke stood still.

He didn't have time to answer as Naruto, not noticing Sasuke, flew down and punched her, yelling somthing a bout a scroll. "And why the hell do ya want it anyway?" he was screaming. He suddenly stopped short as he saw Sasuke. "Sas..Sasuke? Sasuke is that..that you?" Nobuko looked back and forth, confused. Suddenly the vines slacked and she pushed them away, dodging into the trees.

--------------------------------Sasuke and Naruto...----------------------------------

"Sasuke, Sasuke you...you're b-back." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke grimaced and replied "I didn't come back, idiot. I'm here on a mission for Orochimaru." Naruto froze.

"Orochimaru?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, dumbass" Naruto shuddered and without warning launched into attack. His Rasengan hit an unsuspecting Sasuke in the stomach. Coughing up blood and shuddering, Sasuke stood up and smiled an evil, disgusting, gruesome smile. "So you wanna fight huh? Fine!" Useing Chidori he ran at Naruto but missed. Naruto took this time to his him with another Rasengan right in the same spot. More blood fell out of Sasuke's mouth and he slumped over.

----------------------------Konoha---------------------------------

"So what do we do with him?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade got a stress mark "How the hell should I know?!" Tsunade yelled. "You're the one who brought him here!!" Naruto looked pissed.

"Yeah, old lady, but YOU'RE hokage!" Naruto yelled right back.

"WHADIDYA CALL ME??" Tsunade screamed. Suddenly out-of-the-blue Sasuke stood in the doorway. He was bruised and muttered "Who the hell dragged me across the ground?" Naruto looked half sheepish and half angry.

"You're heavier than a truck damnit! What did you eat bricks?!" Naruto caught himself. This wasn't like old times. Sasuke could be considered a rouge ninja now. But Sasuke just smiled that smile he sometimes got when he was a kid.

Whispering softly he said "I think I might just stick around awhile...at least until I see Sakura, again." Naruto looked shocked and then furious.

"**So you're gonna stay, see Sakura, have her cry over you and then leave?! You are the most heartless person...**" Naruto fumed.

Suddenly Sasuke looked even more furious. "**So you're saying I should just ignore the fact I'm even IN Konoha?! I haven't been here in TWO YEARS!**"

Naruto cut him off. "**Look, Sasuke, I know that better than ANYONE! Me and Sakura have suffered because of you!**" Sasuke looked slightly taken a back, but then he went back to his old indifference. He looked out the door, "then I'll leave."

Naruto sucked in. "That wasn't what I meant, Sasuke, I meant...you should stay."

* * *

**Nobuko's POV**

Well this was bull. First I had been sent on a suicide mission. Then I had become lost. THEN I was viciously attacked by rabid ninjas. And now I didn't even have a shelter because I was forced to drop my pack at Bitchimaru's lair. "Damn." I muttured. "Well at least things can't get any worse..." At that exact moment a torent of rain drenched the world with water. I shook my head. "Why me? Why me?!" I screamed.

After two hours of non-stop wetness the water...kept coming. It was gonna be a _long _night. Breathing out, I walked around wondering what I could eat. The answer was nothing. Nothing. Then I rembered about the candy in my pocket. Oh well, I decided, it was better than nothing at all. Tearing open the candy I began to eat. Sweet began to fill my mouth.

It was well into the morning and still no let-up on the rain. Deciding to practice targeting I threw some shuriken at random trees and then retrieved them all. I probably shouldn't waste ammo. The next hour went past without any change.

At about noon the rain stopped, but it was another hour before I saw the flash of orange I had been waiting for. I smiled.

Turning around I shot two shuriken at him, missing him by centimeters. I would like to say I'm the greatest ninja alive, but I would have been lying. I was really mediocre, even though everyone expected me to be great. But enough now. Back to the fight! Suddenly the vines whipped out at me again. Really not wanting to be caught, I dodged like mad. But damn the vines were fast! Zig-zagging through the forest I tried to use the trees as shields but the vines kept coming. Hacking them in half, I ran...straight into the other's attack.

Poofing a shadow clone, he started consentrating chakra in his hand. This was bad, and I could tell. I decided to get away from there fast. But I was trapped immdiatly by the raven-haired boy's vines. I saw it was no use. These guys were good. Sucking in my breath i shouted. "Sharingan!"

* * *

**BWAHAHAHA! cliff-hanger, i guess. **

**Before half of you grab your pitchforks and torches and the other half throw tomatoes at me LET ME EXPLAIN!! **

**(deep breath) Okay.**

**1. I know Sasuke doesn't have vines. I guess it was meant to be a genjustu or somthing, but I needed it for the scene.**

**2. Yes I know the whole sensitive Naruto and Sasuke talk was B.S. but i couldn't really think of what they should say...**

**3. I was slightly sick and tired when I wrote this shit.**

**P.S. click the 'review' button**

**P.S.S. All flames will be used for my schools chinese dinner.**

**P.S.S.S. Did you know P.S. means Post-Script? pretty cool huh?**


End file.
